La famille du 221B Baker Street
by Hermystic
Summary: OS/Drama pour la partie 4 ! Il y a Sherlock, le propriétaire du 221B Baker Street. Il y a John, le compagnon de Sherlock. Il y a Rosamund dite Rosie, la fille de John et que Sherlock affectionne plus que tout. Ensemble, ils forment une famille avec ses hauts et ses bas. Johnlock sur fond de Parent!lock [Texte 8 - Challenge d'Avril 2018 - Collectif NoName]
1. Le gardien d'enfant

**Titre :** Le gardien d'enfant

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit sur Sherlock … J'avais besoin de faire une pause après avoir vu la saison 4 … Du coup, j'ai profité de la dernière nuit du FoF pour me plonger à nouveau dans cet univers en faisant quelque chose de tout doux ! Il fallait donc rédiger un texte sur le thème " **Gardien** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Sherlock était dans le salon à jouer avec Rose en attendant le retour de John. Il lui montrait comment empiler des cubes les uns au-dessus des autres pour qu'elle fasse pareil sans grand succès. Il en était à un nouvel essai quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

« Oh mais qui voilà ? C'est papa ! Dit benoîtement Sherlock,

\- Pa' ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille,

\- Oui c'est papa, affirma encore Sherlock en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur John,

\- Bonjour la compagnie ! fit le concerné,

\- Pa' ! fit encore l'enfant,

\- Bonjour, salua Sherlock en se levant,

\- Oh, tu es allé récupérer Rosie chez sa nourrice ? demanda John en enlevant sa veste,

\- Hé bien … Pourquoi l'amener chez une nourrice alors que je suis à la maison pour la garder ? fit à son tour Sherlock,

\- Qu'est-ce que … Sherlock ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas amené chez la nourrice ?! gronda John,

\- C'est ça … Fit Sherlock prêt à subir les foudres de John. »

John poussa un gros soupir en se pinçant le haut du nez. Il releva la tête et vit un tas de chemises sur la table de travail de son compagnon. Suspicieux, il s'en approcha pour voir des noms qu'il avait déjà vu brièvement puisqu'ils correspondaient à ceux des nourrices qu'il avait choisies pour faire garder sa fille. Bien en vain puisque Sherlock y mettait son veto à chaque fois ! John se rendit compte que le détective menait l'enquête à chaque fois qu'il devait rendre visite à une nourrice tant et si bien qu'aucune femme n'avait pu garder l'enfant plus de deux mois si ce n'est moins pour des raisons diverses et variées allant de fumeuse à possédant des animaux en passant par le manque d'activités organisées pour les enfants. Les dossiers entre les mains, il se tourna vers Sherlock pour demander des explications.

« Pourquoi tout ça Sherlock ? questionna John en brandissant les pochettes,

\- Je veux savoir _qui_ sont les gens qui vont garder _notre_ fille, répliqua Sherlock la tête haute,

\- Sherlock … ? fit John en laissant tomber son bras,

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attacher autant surtout pour l' _associal_ que je suis mais c'est plus fort que moi, débita Sherlock, toi et Rose vous … Vous avez bouleversé ma vie et depuis que nous avons refait l'appartement ensemble, je veux tout reprendre depuis le début et faire les choses bien … Continua-t-il en respirant à peine,

\- Sherlock ! l'interrompit John,

\- Quoi ? Fit-il brusquement,

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt … ? dit doucement John en s'approchant du brun,

\- C'était, et ça l'est toujours, stupide ! fit Sherlock dépité,

\- Non Sherlock, ça ne l'est pas, souffla John en se penchant pour prendre Rose dans ses bras,

\- Paaaaaa' lança Rose en prenant John par le cou,

\- Rosie chérie, tu es d'accord pour que Sherlock s'occupe de toi pendant que je travaille ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille,

\- Gaaaa' ! fit-t-elle en guise d'approbation,

\- Dans ce cas-là, Sherlock te garde quand il ne fait rien de dangereux et quand il ira s'amuser, tu iras avec Molly ou Mrs Hudson d'accord ? fit-il en regardant Sherlock,

\- D'accord, fit Sherlock soulagé en leur souriant. »

Rosie battit des mains en écoutant les voix autour d'elle faisant rire les deux hommes heureux d'avoir pu trouver cet arrangement pour le bien-être de la petite fille.

* * *

A bientôt qui sait ! 😊


	2. Être trois

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Finalement, je récidive sur le fandom Sherlock pour cette nouvelle Nuit du FoF ! Du coup la fic intitulée _Gardien_ à l'origine se transforme en recueil intitulé _La famille du 221B Baker Street._ J'y mettrai tous les textes rassemblant John, Sherlock et Rosamund pour les principaux personnages. Ces textes ont un lieu plus ou moins direct avec la saison 4 de la série selon les thèmes. Il fallait donc rédiger un texte sur le thème « **Trois »** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

John et Sherlock s'attelaient à nettoyer de fond en comble le 221B Baker Street suite à l'explosion qui avait soufflé l'ensemble de l'appartement. Peu de choses étaient récupérables c'est pourquoi ils n'hésitaient pas à tout retirer laissant ainsi les lieux aussi nus que s'ils venaient d'aménager.

Ils avançaient doucement mais surement. Ils essayaient de retrouver tout ce qui faisait l'âme des lieux tout en l'améliorant. Après tout, les événements de ces derniers mois les avaient considérablement changés voire même touchés au plus profond de leurs êtres. Surtout John qui avait réussi à admettre que ses sentiments pour Sherlock n'étaient pas que de l'amitié ce qui l'avait soulagé.

Doucement mais surement, ils s'apprivoisaient l'un et l'autre laissant Rosie aux bons soins de Molly ou de Mrs Hudson. Le soir, John allait la récupérer bien que cela arriva que Sherlock aille aussi la chercher bien qu'il eut encore du mal à adapter ses gestes à son corps si petit lui qui était d'habitude si exubérant ! Cela amusait beaucoup John mais il le laissait faire parce qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Il savait que Sherlock ne laisserait rien arriver à Rosie quitte à être parfois maladroit. Sherlock était toutefois soulagé d'arriver au logement de John où il avait temporairement déménagé le temps que les travaux soient terminés.

Cela ne les changeait guère de leur colocation habituelle si ce n'est que Sherlock occupait de plus en plus souvent le lit de John pour être à ses côtés au cas où Rosie se réveillerait au beau milieu de la nuit selon ses dires. Évidemment, cela faisait rire John qui était content autant que nerveux d'avoir Sherlock à côté de lui. Mais rien ne se passait en dehors du fait que le grand brun devenait parfois possessif au beau milieu de la nuit.

Un beau jour pourtant, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : les travaux s'achevaient. Il était temps pour Sherlock de retourner au 221B Baker Street. Mais il ne voulait pas y retourner seul. C'est pourquoi il retint John quand il voulut quitter le salon rénové.

« John ? Appela Sherlock,

\- Oui Sherlock ? Répondit-il en se retournant vers lui,

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que toi et Rosie acceptez de venir vivre ici ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement,

\- Toi ? Toi, tu accepterais de nous avoir tous les deux ici ? répéta John surpris,

\- Hé bien oui après tout cela serait plus simple pour toi d'aller au travail en partant d'ici et Mrs Hudson n'est pas très loin si besoin est, répondit Sherlock,

\- Mais et toi ? Tes expériences ? Tes enquêtes ? Rosie risque de venir tout saccager ! fit John en embrassant la pièce du regard,

\- Cela me donnera une bonne excuse pour faire plus attention, fit encore Sherlock en haussant les épaules,

\- Et où est-ce qu'elle va dormir ? questionna encore John bien qu'il se douta que Sherlock eut la réponse,

\- Dans ta chambre, affirma d'ailleurs celui-ci, et tu pourrais venir avec moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, poursuivit encore Sherlock en se pinçant les lèvres,

\- Quoique je dise tu auras réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ? souffla John avec un léger sourire aux lèvres,

\- Bien sûr ! Cela ne serait pas digne du plus grand détective de tous les temps ! s'insurgea Sherlock,

\- Modeste en plus ! fit John en riant,

\- Mais c'est oui malgré tout ? lança Sherlock en voyant John se tourner vers la porte,

\- Évidemment ! lança John depuis celle-ci. »

Sherlock se retrouva seul au beau milieu du salon soulagé qu'il ait accepté sa proposition. Parce que cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : John était prêt pour une vie à trois.

* * *

A bientôt pour d'autres vignettes qui sait !


	3. Les livres d'images

****Titre :**** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 ** **Auteure :**** Hermystic

 ** **Rating :**** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 ** **Pairing :**** Johnlock

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 ** **Notes :**** Hello tout le monde ! Je récidive encore une fois ce mois-ci en publiant cette nouvelle vignette ! Cette série de textes a toujours un lien plus ou moins direct avec la saison 4 de la série selon les thèmes. Il fallait donc rédiger un texte sur le thème « **Image** » en une heure lors de la Nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Je finirai juste par vous remercier tous et toutes quant à l'accueil réservé à ce recueil, cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le salon était un vrai champ de bataille. Ou plus exactement le tapis l'était. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une myriade de livres pour enfants. Au centre, calé contre le canapé, se trouvait John qui avait calé Rosie sur ses jambes afin de pouvoir passer ses bras autour d'elle pour lui lire les histoires présentes dans les livres. Mais Rosie était curieuse et demandait à sa manière ce que représentait les images. Alors John lui décrivait l'image.

« Là, tu vois, c'est du sable, dit-il en pointant l'élément, là, c'est un seau, poursuivit-il encore, ici, tu as un château de sable, fit-il une nouvelle fois, et là, tu as la mer, finit-il en désignant l'élément en haut de la page,

\- Elle est où la plage pour que le château tienne aussi bien ? Intervint une voix un brin sceptique au-dessus du duo,

\- Aucune idée Sherlock et ce n'est franchement pas le plus important, répondit John en secouant la tête d'un air blasé,

\- Mais si ! Parce que ce n'est pas possible que cela soit aussi parfait ! insista le détective,

\- Ce n'est qu'une image Sherlock ! pesta John en se penchant à nouveau pour tourner la page suivante. »

Laborieusement, John put finir le livre malgré les commentaires incessants de Sherlock. Le père de Rosie prit un autre ouvrage et commença la lecture. Mais celle-ci fut aussi interrompue par Sherlock. John finit par refermer le livre d'un claquement sec et par le poser par terre en compagnie des autres avant de prendre Rosie et de la coller un peu brusquement sur Sherlock qui referma de façon automatique ses bras autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« John ? Demanda Sherlock en haussant les sourcils,

\- Fais-le si tu y tiens tant, répondit John agacé,

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Sherlock avec incompréhension en caressant le dos de Rosie pour calmer les sanglots naissants,

\- Hé bien, explique lui toi-même les images puisque tu sembles si bien le faire, lança John exaspéré en allant dans la cuisine,

\- Mais je … D'accord, souffla Sherlock en s'asseyant. »

Il imita la position de John quelques instants plus tôt avant de se saisir d'un ouvrage qui trainait par terre. Il ne fit pas attention à celui-ci et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard avant de se lancer dans des explications complexes. Bien vite pourtant, il sentit Rosie s'agiter et eut bien du mal à la garder auprès de lui. Perplexe, il tourna quand même une autre page du livre et changea de ton. Ce qui eut le don de calmer Rosie. Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce attirant l'attention de Sherlock qui fusilla du regard le blond qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna Sherlock,

\- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, fit John les yeux brillants,

\- Mais c'est … commença le brun,

\- Adapté à son âge ? proposa hâtivement John amusé,

\- Adapté à son âge, approuva du bout des lèvres Sherlock qui reprit le fil de ce qu'il disait sous le regard hilare de John qui les rejoignit sur le tapis. »

Ainsi l'un et l'autre finirent par se partager la description des images sous les applaudissements d'une Rosie heureuse de toute cette attention.

* * *

A bientôt !


	4. A l'hôpital

**Titre du recueil :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M

 **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT** /!\ Je vais aborder ici des thèmes difficiles : **homophobie « ordinaire »** (bien que cela ne reflète en rien mon opinion personnelle …) **, angoisse de parents, milieu hospitalier** (je précise aussi que je ne suis absolument pas médecin donc je m'excuse si des fois il y a parfois des approximations dans mes propos en sachant que j'ai fait au mieux ... ) … Si vraiment vous ne vous sentez pas de lire l'histoire qui va suivre, c'est le moment de faire demi-tour ! **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec ce texte qui change de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire … Si j'ai mis un **avertissement** plus haut, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je le répète une nouvelle fois mais des thèmes difficiles vont être abordés ici … Bien que cela ne reflète en rien mes opinions personnelles, je tenais à écrire ce texte de cette façon. Il a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF où l'on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Autant dire que là j'outrepasse un peu la règle en écrivant sur tous les thèmes de la soirée, à savoir **hôpital** , **punition** , **araignée** , **sorcière** , **ça** , **cicatrice** , **abandon** et **vérité** , et que j'ai pris plus d'une heure pour écrire ce texte bien trop long pour une Nuit … Mais ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait – ou alors pas trop ! – parce que, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je n'ai jamais été autant inspirée qu'au moment où j'ai écrit ceci … Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez envie de lire cette histoire malgré mon avertissement alors je n'ai plus qu'à laisser une boîte de mouchoirs dans un coin juste au cas où et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

John devait aller plus tôt au travail pour rendre service à ses collègues qui avaient bien trop de patients ces derniers temps. Il avait donc laissé Rosie aux bons soins de Sherlock comme cela était convenu depuis qu'il avait aménagé à Baker Street. Il avait réussi à ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock et Rosie. Il ne fit d'ailleurs pas de détour pour aller voir sa fille dans sa chambre faisant qu'il ignora qu'elle était en proie à des maux typiquement enfantin.

Ce fut Sherlock qui entendit les faibles appels depuis la chambre. Ouvrant un œil puis deux, il écouta encore pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un bruit de parasites mais cela provenait de la chambre de Rosie. Il se leva en hâte enfilant sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa tenue de nuit et se précipita dans la chambre de la petite. Les gémissements le firent accélérer les mouvements lui faisant craindre le pire.

Il ouvrit la porte et alluma une petite lampe pour voir Rosie. Celle-ci était en pleurs et faisait la grimace ce qui ne rassura guère Sherlock qui la prit dans ses bras. La petite posa sa tête contre son épaule faisant froncer les sourcils de Sherlock qui décala l'enfant de lui pour poser une main sur le petit front.

« Tu es brûlante … Murmura Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rosie hein ? Demanda Sherlock à la petite,

\- Bobo, fit Rosie entre deux sanglots,

\- Où ça ma puce ? Fit Sherlock inquiet,

\- Là, fit Rosie en montrant son ventre,

\- Tu as mal au ventre ? fit le brun,

\- Oui … Répondit l'enfant. »

Sherlock cala de nouveau la petite contre lui et sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans le salon. Il posa Rosie sur le tapis et alla fouiller dans le stock de médicaments. Il dut sortir toutes les boîtes pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire en trouvant le flacon de paracétamol. Il se précipita dans le salon pour en donner à Rosie. Sherlock attendit que cela fasse effet mais Rosie continuait de chouiner et régurgita même le médicament donné. Malgré les petits massages du détective sur le ventre de l'enfant, rien n'y fit.

Il fixa son téléphone portable hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Il prit l'appareil et hésita entre deux numéros : celui de John et celui de la compagnie de taxis. Il composa le second numéro et commanda un taxi manu militari. Il fila mettre un jean et un polo le plus rapidement possible avant de se figer devant la chambre de Rosie. Il alla y récupérer sa peluche préférée et descendit à nouveau la retrouver.

La prenant dans ses bras, il se saisit au passage de ce que John avait appelé la sacoche d'urgence et se précipita à l'extérieur pour s'engouffrer dans le taxi. Il lui demanda d'aller à l'hôpital le plus proche le plus rapidement possible. Tout en envoyant un message à John pour lui dire qu'il allait à l'hôpital avec Rosie et qu'il avait à peu près la situation en main, il tint la fille de John serrée contre lui essayant de la calmer tant bien que mal mais il n'y parvint pas.

Une fois le taxi arrivé à destination, Sherlock en sortit rapidement et lança un billet par la porte disant au chauffeur de garder la monnaie. Il avança à grands pas vers les urgences et passa devant tout le monde ou presque faisant grogner les patients qui attendaient. Devant la secrétaire de garde, il reprit tant bien que mal son souffle.

« Rosie est malade et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, dit Sherlock complètement paniqué,

\- Veuillez-vous placer dans la file d'attente et patientez comme tout le monde, lui dit la secrétaire,

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle est malade ! s'emporta Sherlock en lui montrant Rosie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes,

\- Hé bien tout le monde est malade ici alors vous attendez comme tout le monde, lui rétorqua avec impatience la femme derrière le comptoir. »

Sherlock était perdu et ne savait que faire. L'âme en peine, il déambula parmi les gens dans la salle d'attente espérant encore que les mouvements suffiraient à apaiser Rosie. Un patient dut avoir pitié de lui car un médecin vint se planter devant le détective et la petite fille.

« Monsieur ? appela le médecin,

\- Holmes, se présenta Sherlock, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce qu'elle a, je ne sais pas quoi faire, fit-il ensuite angoissé,

\- Nous allons aller dans mon bureau cela sera plus simple pour l'examiner, dit le médecin en l'invitant à le suivre. »

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le petit cabinet. Le médecin s'installa derrière son bureau et dit à Sherlock de s'installer aussi ce qu'il refusa de faire voulant que la petite soit examinée tout de suite. Le médecin soupira devant l'impatience de Sherlock mais se releva quand même pour examiner Rosie.

« Quels sont ses symptômes ? Demanda tout de même le médecin,

\- Elle a de la fièvre, des vomissements et elle a mal au ventre, débita Sherlock,

\- Tout ça me fait penser à une simple appendicite, lâcha le docteur avec un petit sourire en coin,

\- Mais c'est possible de faire quelque chose ? demanda Sherlock,

\- Une opération bénigne et il n'y paraitra plus, fit le médecin en haussant les épaules après avoir examiné rapidement l'enfant. »

Sherlock put reprendre Rosie sur ses jambes pendant que le médecin retournait à sa place. Celui-ci lui posa d'ailleurs une série de questions auxquelles Sherlock répondit tant bien que mal. Suspicieux, le médecin finit par lui demander s'il était bien le père de l'enfant. Sherlock bafouilla et finit par donner un coup de pied involontaire dans le sac. Se figeant, il le prit et l'ouvrit pour y trouver, entre autre, le carnet de santé de Rosie qu'il tendit au médecin qui s'en saisit assez sèchement. Un coup bref fut entendu auquel le médecin répondit par un « Entrez ! ». La secrétaire passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et dit qu'un certain John Watson cherchait sa fille ainsi que Sherlock Holmes. Le médecin lui dit de le faire venir dans son bureau. Ce fut un John Watson essoufflé d'être allé aussi vite pour venir qui entra dans la pièce.

« John ! s'exclama Sherlock soulagé,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda John en les regardant l'un après l'autre,

\- Hé bien monsieur ici présent était inquiet de ne pas savoir que votre fille avait une simple appendicite, dit le médecin,

\- Qu… Quoi ? Déjà ?! fit John en ouvrant des yeux ronds, mais elle n'a que trois ans ! s'exclama-t-il,

\- Cela arrive à n'importe quel âge vous savez, dit le médecin,

\- Pour quand est prévu l'opération ? questionna John,

\- Demain matin, dit le médecin,

\- Demain matin ? Si vite ? Intervint Sherlock,

\- Il faut retirer le morceau d'intestin enflammé le plus rapidement possible, dit John en passant en mode docteur ce que remarqua le médecin de l'hôpital,

\- Vous êtes médecin monsieur ? demanda-t-il,

\- Exact monsieur, affirma le concerné,

\- Alors comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas détecté vous-même l'appendicite ? questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils,

\- Je suis parti tôt ce matin et je n'ai pas pu voir Rosie, répondit-il,

\- En la laissant seule avec … Monsieur Holmes ? insista-t-il,

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous insinuez ? fit John sur ses gardes, j'ai entièrement confiance en Sherlock ! s'enflamma-t-il, il a juste tendance à paniquer un peu trop vite quand il est face à une situation nouvelle, dit-il en se radoucissant avant de défier le médecin du regard. »

Ledit médecin prit d'ailleurs son téléphone sous le regard méfiant des deux hommes qui l'écoutèrent demander à un confrère de venir à son bureau. Il se leva et sortit sans un mot pour John et Sherlock qui se fixèrent avec incompréhension. Ils patientèrent un peu tendus de ne pas savoir qui allait pouvoir s'occuper d'eux et surtout de Rosie qui avait fini par s'endormir complètement épuisée. Un nouveau médecin entra dans la pièce et leur fit un souvenir avenant.

« Messieurs, bonjour ! lança-t-il,

\- Bonjour, firent dans un même ensemble John et Sherlock,

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le médecin,

\- Rosie a une appendicite, répondit John,

\- Rien de bien grave alors monsieur, dit-il d'un ton rassurant en regardant Sherlock qui était toujours un peu tendu,

\- Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait, marmonna Sherlock gêné,

\- Vous savez c'est normal quand on est parent de paniquer quand on voit son enfant malade, dit doucement le médecin. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le praticien qui leur sourit d'un air bienveillant. Ils reprirent ensemble le dossier de Rosie et purent savoir la procédure d'admission pour l'opération du lendemain. Une fois fini, ils saluèrent le médecin qui leur donna un moyen de le contacter en cas de besoin. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête tandis que John récupéra le sac d'urgence pendant que Sherlock faisait attention à ne pas réveiller Rosie en se levant. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le service dédié à la pédiatrie où se trouvait l'anesthésiste qui s'occupait des enfants.

Ils patientèrent après s'être présentés au secrétariat. Ils passèrent rapidement chez l'anesthésiste qui demanda si Rosie était allergique ou si elle avait des problèmes de santé dont le corps médical devait être au courant. Puis vint la délicate étape de la pesée où Sherlock contre son gré réveiller Rosie. Perdue, elle chouina un peu quand Sherlock dut lui retirer la peluche qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses petites mains mais elle se laissa faire ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle retrouva bien vite le giron de Sherlock ainsi que sa peluche. La consultation finit, ils retournèrent voir au bureau des infirmières où l'une d'elles les guida vers les chambres dédiées aux hospitalisations de courtes durées.

Ils y allèrent et Sherlock put déposer délicatement Rosie dans le lit à barreaux présent dans la pièce. John et Sherlock fixèrent l'enfant qui semblait si petite dans cet immense lit blanc. Lorsque Sherlock commença à trembler, John lui prit la main pour la serrer en guise de réconfort. L'infirmière s'éclipsa laissant à la petite famille un peu d'intimité avant qu'elle ne revienne installer une perfusion d'anti-douleur.

« Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille récupérer d'autres affaires, murmura John,

\- Si tu me dis ce qu'il faut que je prenne, je peux y aller, dit Sherlock sur le même ton,

\- Hé bien, il lui faudrait plusieurs de ces pyjamas avec la glissière sur le devant, un bonnet, un ou deux jouets peut-être … Enonça John en réfléchissant,

\- D'accord, j'y vais, fit Sherlock en sortant de la petite chambre. »

John se retrouva seul dans la pièce et finit par s'installer sur la chaise en plastique en attendant que Rosie se réveille et que Sherlock ne revienne. Le brun sortait de l'hôpital et fit le chemin jusqu'à Baker Street à pied pour s'aérer l'esprit. En vérité, il ne pensait pas que voir Rosie dans cet état le bouleverserait autant tant il tenait beaucoup à la petite fille. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il alla jusqu'à ignorer Mrs Hudson qui essaya d'attirer, bien en vain, son attention. Il alla directement dans la chambre de Rosie et sélectionna comme il put les affaires demandées par John. Il fourra le tout dans un sac et récupéra les jouets qu'elle préférait avant de sortir comme il était venu c'est-à-dire en trombe.

Il revint plus rapidement à l'hôpital et rejoignit John dans la chambre attribuée à Rosie qui était réveillée et qui voulait savoir ce qu'était le fil planté dans son bras. John lui expliqua que c'était un médicament pour ne plus avoir mal en attendant qu'un médecin ne lui ouvre le ventre pour aller le petit bout d'intestin qui lui faisait mal. Sherlock se racla la gorge faisant sursauter les deux occupants de la chambre concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

« J'ai ramené les affaires de Rosie, dit Sherlock en montrant le sac,

\- Merci Sherlock, fit John en le récupérant, tiens ma puce, Daddy a ramené des jouets pour toi, fit-il en sortant lesdits jouets pour les mettre près de Rosie. »

Rosie s'en saisit et joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne vienne apporter un repas pour Rosie. Malgré les tentatives de John et Sherlock pour la faire manger, la purée ne fut qu'à moitié mangé contrairement à la compote. Le diner achevé, John se proposa d'aller acheter un en-cas pour eux ce que Sherlock accepta avec plaisir ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait faim.

Alors que Rosie somnolait dans son petit lit, Sherlock se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils en voyant les reliefs d'une toile d'araignée derrière la vitre. Une toile artistiquement tissée dans un coin lui rappela à quel point il était à la merci des médecins et surtout de John pour soigner Rosie au même titre qu'une proie était à la merci d'une araignée. Parce qu'il n'avait aucuns droits sur elle et qu'il ne pouvait techniquement rien faire. Il soupira de plus bel en songeant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il se renseigne sur ses droits. Il voulait participer à la vie de Rosie autant que John.

Ce fut sur ces pensées sombres que John rentra à nouveau dans la chambre. Il lui tendit un sandwich pendant qu'il récupérait le sien. Ils mangèrent en silence observant Rosie dormir les traits détendus. L'anti-douleur faisait enfin effet ce qui soulagea Sherlock qui n'aimait pas voir les êtres aimés souffrir ainsi. L'infirmière passa récupérer le plateau repas et vérifia en passant que la substance médicamenteuse s'écoulait bien. Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit sans un mot de plus. Les deux hommes prirent ça comme un appel à rester auprès de Rosie ce qui les rassura autant l'un que l'autre. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'enfant toute seule.

Ils jetèrent les emballages de leurs sandwichs et s'installèrent tant bien que mal à passer leur première nuit commune dans un hôpital. Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver faisant qu'à tour de rôle, ils se réveillèrent pour vérifier que Rosie allait bien. Le petit matin les trouva complètement épuisés de leur nuit passée. Après tout, les chaises et les fauteuils d'hôpitaux n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Mais ils faisaient avec parce que cela leur avait permis de rester auprès de la petite fille.

Tôt, le médecin allant opérer Rosie survint accompagné d'une infirmière afin de les informer que Rosie passerait dans les premiers patients étant à jeun. Ils hochèrent la tête un peu anxieux de devoir la laisser aller seule au bloc opératoire mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Rosie se réveilla alors et dut comprendre qu'ils allaient se passer quelque chose de grave parce qu'elle se mit à pleurer. John lui caressa la tête et lui chuchota des mots rassurants sous les yeux impuissants de Sherlock. Un brancardier vint chercher Rosie et ce furent ensemble qu'ils accompagnèrent le brancard accueillant une Rosie effrayée.

Bien vite pourtant ils furent invités à s'arrêter. Le chemin n'étant plus autorisé pour les parents, ils allèrent demander où était la salle d'attente pour veiller l'arrivée de Rosie en salle de réveil. Et l'attente commença.

Ils voyaient des parents passés avec des enfants qui s'énervaient un peu énervant encore un peu plus des parents à bouts de nerfs qui menacèrent de punir lesdits enfants mais ils sentaient bien que le cœur n'y était, qu'ils étaient autant angoissés qu'eux. Ils voyaient aussi des infirmières et des médecins passés non loin d'eux et à chacun de leur passage, ils espéraient avoir des nouvelles de Rosie mais rien de tel ne vint. Ils voyaient aussi leurs proches s'inquiéter parce qu'ils avaient tout abandonné pour se précipiter vers l'hôpital alors ils profitèrent d'avoir un peu de temps pour répondre aux messages des uns et des autres.

« Tout le monde s'inquiète, commenta John en regardant son téléphone,

\- Je sais, je dois avoir des messages identiques aux tiens, répondit Sherlock,

\- Un message collectif ça te dit ? dit John qui n'avait pas le cœur à répondre de façon individuelle,

\- D'accord, approuva Sherlock en pianotant sur son téléphone. »

En quelques minutes, le message fut achevé. Il le montra à John qui approuva et qui rajouta quelques destinataires en lien avec son travail avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi. Et l'attente reprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les portes du bloc s'ouvrir sur un petit corps. Rosie était sortie.

John et Sherlock se précipitèrent vers le brancard mais ils furent repoussés par le brancardier. Le médecin suivit pour leur dire que tout s'était bien passé et qu'elle allait être mise en salle de réveil. Ils demandèrent s'ils pouvaient la rejoindre ce à quoi il leur fut répondu que seul le père biologique pouvait y aller en jetant un regard navré aux deux hommes. Blessé, Sherlock serra les poings s'apprêtant à sortir une réplique cinglante. Mais un regard d'avertissement de John le calma quelque peu. Après tout, il pourrait tout aussi bien être expulsé de l'hôpital si son comportement laissait à désirer. Il s'estima heureux d'être en partie accepté bien que cela fut à contre cœur. Alors il fit bon gré mal gré et regarda John disparaitre derrière les portes de la salle de réveil.

Il retourna s'installer sur une des chaises en plastique et fixa le mur en face de lui. Une vibration le fit sursauter. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il avait reçu un message. Perplexe, il l'ouvrit et un mince sourire apparut sur ses traits tirés. Recevoir un simple _« elle te réclame »_ de la part de John lui fit chaud au cœur. Il tapa rapidement une réponse qui se constituait d'un _« Daddy aussi ! »_ avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche de pantalon. Il se rencogna dans la chaise dans une position d'attente qui ne fut pas si longue que ça.

Ce fut d'abord John qui apparut suivi par le brancard contenant Rosie. Sherlock se leva en hâte et s'approcha autant que possible de la petite fille qui sortit un faible « Daddy ! » avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à nouveau. L'homme regarda John qui le rassura d'un regard.

« L'anesthésiant fait encore un peu effet mais tout s'est bien passé, le médecin m'a dit qu'il faudrait juste faire attention aux points de suture et qu'il faudra ensuite veiller à la cicatrisation, dit John. »

Nerveux, Sherlock garda tout de même un œil sur Rosie mais l'attitude détendue de John le rassura quelque peu. Il se força lui-même à se détendre mais cela était plus fort que lui. Les émotions étaient trop fortes et il avait du mal à les gérer à son plus grand désespoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite chambre occupée précédemment par Rosie et virent défiler médecins et infirmières pour contrôler que Rosie ne faisait aucunes réactions allergiques ou inflammatoires suite à l'opération. Malgré l'état groggy de la petite fille, Sherlock put lui donner sa collation qui fut avalée avec plaisir avant de la laisser dormir. Sherlock sut qu'elle n'avait plus mal en voyant l'air détendu adopté pour ses siestes. Cela eut le mérite de le calmer voire même de l'affaiblir.

« Sherlock ? Tout va bien ? Demanda John inquiet en le voyant trembler,

\- Je … Je sais pas John, souffla Sherlock, j'ai eu tellement peur, avoua-t-il, c'est la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état et je ne savais pas quoi faire, poursuivit-il,

\- J'aurai fait la même chose que toi tu sais, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui,

\- Mais j'ai eu l'air ridicule non ? Dit Sherlock en froissant son pantalon dans ses poings,

\- Non Sherlock, tu as eu une réaction humaine, celle d'un père s'inquiétant pour son enfant, murmura John en le regardant,

\- Mais je ne le suis pas … souffla Sherlock,

\- A mes yeux et aux siens, si, tu l'es et c'est ce qui est le plus important non ? dit John en lui prenant les mains pour les embrasser l'une après l'autre,

-Cela l'est mais … J'aimerai pouvoir faire tellement plus, avoua Sherlock les yeux brillants,

\- Nous pourrons voir ça après que Rosie soit sortie de l'hôpital si tu le souhaites encore, dit John touché en se relevant doucement pour étreindre Sherlock. »

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant un moment savourant la fin de cette difficile épreuve. Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière de garde permettant aux deux hommes de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Sherlock en profita pour s'éclipser afin de récupérer des en-cas pour la journée et pour la soirée. Une fois les achats faits, il revint pour apprendre que Rosie pourrait sortir le lendemain ce qui ravie la concernée, réveillée entre temps, ainsi que ses parents. Sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il lui prit, Sherlock lui proposa de passer à la boutique de l'hôpital pour acheter quelque chose ce qui enchanta Rosie. Ce fut plus détendus qu'ils passèrent la journée puis la soirée tous les trois. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil les prit un peu par surprise attendrissant les infirmières de garde qui passaient voir si tout allait bien. Parce que les barrières du lit avaient été descendues faisant que John avait posé sa tête sur le petit lit au côté de celle de sa fille tandis que Sherlock avait gardé une de ses grandes mains dans celle plus petite de Rosie.

Le petit jour les accueillit de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents ce que constata avec amusement le médecin qui passa de bonne heure pour leur annoncer que les formalités pour sortir pouvaient être signées et qu'une infirmière allait passer pour retirer la perfusion et changer le bandage. John hocha la tête et se leva pour aller remplir les papiers pendant que Sherlock rassemblait les affaires qui trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Rosie et Sherlock attendirent la venue de l'infirmière qui passa dans la matinée.

Elle s'attela à la tâche et commença par retirer la perfusion. Puis elle commença à changer le bandage sous l'œil attentif de Sherlock qui n'en ratait pas une miette pour pouvoir faire la même chose une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison. A première vue, cela n'était pas compliqué mais il se connaissait et savait qu'il aurait toujours besoin d'avoir John à proximité au début. Celui-ci revint au moment où l'infirmière acheva ses soins. Il avait fini de remplir les papiers, avait commandé un taxi pour rentrer à la maison et avait croisé à nouveau le médecin qui lui avait donné une ordonnance avec un anti-douleur, au cas où, ainsi qu'une crème pour aider à la cicatrisation.

Enfin tout le monde fut prêt à quitter les lieux. Sherlock prit Rosie dans ses bras et celle-ci entoura le cou de son Daddy de ses petits bras. Ils passèrent devant le bureau des infirmières et saluèrent rapidement celles qui étaient de garde ne voulant pas s'attarder plus. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie et se retrouvèrent devant la boutique de l'hôpital. Outre les journaux, quelques jouets étaient présents avivant l'intérêt de Rosie.

« Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux Rosie, dit Sherlock,

\- Ça, dit-elle en désignant un deerstalker enfantin,

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt un chapeau de sorcière ? Pour pouvoir lancer des sorts ? Demanda Sherlock,

\- Non, veux ça Daddy, fit encore Rosie en désignant le chapeau de détective,

\- D'accord, soupira Sherlock dépité sous les yeux hilares de John. »

Sherlock prit un chapeau et alla le payer en ayant toujours Rosie dans les bras. La petite fille tendit les bras et le marchand lui tendit le chapeau qui fut saisi avec empressement. Un « comme Daddy ! » fut joyeusement prononcé par l'enfant faisant rire aux éclats John et faisant sourire Sherlock qui passa sur le ridicule de la situation en voulant satisfaire l'enfant dans ses bras.

Ils prirent enfin un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Sherlock aida Rosie à se blottir contre lui pour éviter les mouvements chaotiques du véhicule avant d'arriver à la maison. Ils furent tous les trois accueillis par une Madame Hudson enchantée de les revoir en bonne santé. Mais bien vite, ils s'impatientèrent et prirent rapidement congés de leur logeuse après avoir promis de boire le thé avec elle dès que possible. Ils remontèrent chez eux heureux de retrouver un environnement qui leur était familier et où ils pouvaient enfin être eux-mêmes : une famille.

* * *

Voilà, pour tous ceux qui seront arrivés au bout de ce texte, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et vous dis à bientôt !


	5. Avec enthousiasme !

**Titre du recueil :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! A défaut d'avoir publié un texte en novembre, je me rattrape en décembre ! Parce que bon ... Je n'allais quand même pas manquer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nos trois loustics ! Comme d'habitude, j'écris dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Enthousiasme ! Je n'oublie pas vos reviews et vous remercie de tout cœur d'en avoir laissées ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

"Sherlock, s'il te plait, fais un effort ! Au moins pour Rosie ! supplia John.

\- Non John, tu t'en occuperas sans moi, j'ai une expérience sur le feu, rétorqua Sherlock en jetant un oeil suspicieux aux cartons dans le salon,

\- Si tu le dis" fit John en levant les yeux au ciel.

John se détourna de Sherlock pour ouvrir un à un les différents cartons. Il avait un peu craqué les années précédentes et avait acheté énormément de décorations de Noel. Il se doutait que Rosie n'y verrait que du feu mais il voulait en profiter pour mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Il sortit les décorations à poser sur les différents espaces que cela soit des boules à neige, des bougies, des chaussettes à suspendre à la cheminée, des branches de houx et de gui à accrocher ici et là ou encore un Père Noël à poser. Il les disposa du mieux qu'il put en espérant que cela ne finisse pas au sol comme les années précédentes. Sherlock avait tendance à ne pas faire attention en prenant ses affaires faisant qu'il y avait de la casse au plus grand désespoir de John.

Il installa la guirlande électrique avant de s'occuper des suspensions pour le sapin sous les yeux attentifs de Rosie. John la prit dans ses bras et lui donna les décorations. Tant bien que mal, la petite fille les mit une à une. Elle n'allait pas bien vite mais John voulait prendre son temps. Après tout, c'était le premier Noël où elle allait vraiment pouvoir être consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Rosie en réclamait toujours plus sous les rires de John. Le père lui donnait volontiers ce qu'elle voulait. Vint alors la mise en place des cheveux d'ange, l'un et l'autre en lançaient sur le sapin laissant le hasard faire le reste. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant que cela atterrissait dans leurs cheveux.

Avec tendresse, John retira les fils dorés des cheveux de sa fille. Il la posa par terre, alla brancher la guirlande et recula avec elle pour admirer leur sapin.

"Il est beau notre sapin hein ma puce ? fit John en regardant sa fille.  
\- C'est trop beau papa ! s'exclama la petite fille.  
\- Mais il manque quelque chose non ? demanda le père de Rosie.  
\- Je sais pas … fit l'enfant en regardant fixement le sapin comme s'il allait lui souffler la réponse.  
\- Regarde en haut, dit John en pointant le sommet de l'arbre.  
\- L'étoile ! s'exclama Rosie après un temps de réflexion.  
\- Tu veux demander l'aide de Daddy pour la mettre ? proposa John en lui tendant l'étoile récupérée dans un carton.  
\- D'accord ! " lança joyeusement la petite fille.

Elle s'élança vers la porte de la cuisine. John la suivit par mesure de précaution. Il ne savait pas dans quoi Sherlock s'était lancé. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite fille. Mais rien ne vint. Enfin presque rien ! Juste un peu de fumée s'échappant par la porte quand elle fut ouverte. John retint Rosie et appela Sherlock. Une quinte de toux lui répondit.

"Tout va bien ? lança John.

\- O … Oui, fit Sherlock en toussant encore.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore comme bêtise … ? soupira John.  
\- Daddy fait jamais de bêtises ! lança innocemment Rosie dans le pantalon de John.  
\- Je voulais juste … vous faire plaisir ? dit Sherlock dépité.  
\- Pourquoi une telle … question ? " fit John curieux.

Il s'avança tant bien que mal dans la cuisine et découvrit un véritable champ de bataille. Farine, beurre, sucre glace et chocolat fondu se retrouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Les ustensils étaient aussi dans un piteux état. Craignant le pire, John se tourna vers le four et souffla de soulagement en le voyant intact. Il pivota vers la table et découvrit … des shortbreads trempés dans du chocolat ! Les yeux ronds, il regarda Sherlock qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Les lèvres de John frémirent avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent en un rire qui retentit dans toute la pièce.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Rosie se mit aussi à rire ce qui eut le mérite de détendre Sherlock. Leur enthousiasme était communicatif. Il oublia complètement ses déboires et éclata de rire les accompagnant dans leur joyeux délire. Ce fut toujours amusés qu'ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Il ne resta plus que les biscuits sur la table. John les embarqua dans le salon. Il revint sur ses pas pour récupérer des boissons chaudes pour eux et du jus de fruit pour Rosie.

Rosie et Sherlock le suivirent. Le brun regarda le sapin et constata lui aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose. La petite poussa un petit cri en disant qu'elle le savait et qu'il devait l'aider à mettre … l'étoile ! Amusé, il prit Rosie dans ses bras. John passa l'étoile à la petite fille qui tendit aussi loin que possible ses petits bras. Sherlock la leva aussi haut que possible pour que la dernière décoration du sapin soit installée. L'enfant applaudit fière d'elle sous les yeux attendris de ses parents.

Sherlock déposa Rosie sur le tapis. Elle alla d'elle-même dans le canapé et ce fut tout naturellement que Sherlock et John s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'enfant. Satisfaits, ils admirèrent tous les trois leur salon décoré tout en savourant les douceurs posées sur la table. Ils étaient fin prêts pour les fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

A bientôt !


	6. Week-end ordinaire

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018 ! Pour bien commencer, je vous présente un nouveau petit texte sur notre famille préférée ! Il fallait donc rédiger un texte sur le thème « Lundi » - je n'ai pas vraiment casé le mot mais le week-end étant ce qui précède le jour en question ... - en une heure pour la première Nuit du FoF de l'année 2018. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le week-end était enfin là pour les occupants du 221B Baker Street. Ils en profitaient pour se retrouver pleinement. John aidait Rosie dans ses devoirs. Sherlock rajoutait son grain de sel en réfléchissant à une enquête sur le canapé. Une fois les devoirs faits dans leur intégralité, cela John y tenait, Rosie put aller jouer au détective. A défaut de suivre Sherlock, elle l'imitait avec ses jouets. Elle pouvait passer des heures à mettre en scène des personnages qui avaient un tas de problèmes.

Cela amusait Sherlock et exaspérait John. Quoique, cela finissait toujours par l'amuser. Parce que le coupable d'un vol de chocolat s'avérait souvent être l'enfant. La gourmandise était aussi à l'honneur en fin de semaine. Elle aimait mettre la main à la pâte. C'était John qui supervisait l'atelier cuisine depuis que les expériences culinaires de Sherlock avaient laissé des traces !

Parfois, Rosie était intenable et ils sortaient tous les trois à Regent's Park. Là, elle pouvait se dépenser autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle courait dans tous les sens créant quelques frayeurs à John et, parfois, à Sherlock. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était fourbu. Et rien que pour ça, ils aimaient le samedi soir. Ils ne faisaient pas la cuisine et appelaient le traiteur chinois ou italien. Tous trois dinaient tranquillement. Ou du moins essayaient.

Ils avaient parfois la visite de Mrs Hudson, des oncles Mycroft et Greg, des parents de Sherlock qui adoraient Rosie et, plus rarement, de Molly. Souvent, ils prévoyaient des parts supplémentaires. Juste au cas où. La soirée se finissait tard. Rosie dormait depuis un moment. En général, c'était soit John soit Sherlock qui la mettait en lit.

Le dimanche matin était dédié à la grasse matinée. Pour tout le monde ou presque ! C'était aussi le seul jour où Rosie avait la possibilité d'aller dans la chambre de ses papas qu'elle assaillait de chatouilles. Les deux hommes râlaient un peu après la petite fille mais se vengeaient en la chatouillant à son tour. Les rires emplissaient la pièce avant que le calme ne se fasse. Des gargouillis se firent entendre : l'appel du ventre fut le plus fort !

La petite troupe s'extirpa et descendit à la cuisine. Chacun mangea ce qui lui faisait plaisir malgré l'heure tardive. Sucré ou salé, le choix était vaste sur la petite table de la cuisine ! L'autre privilège du dimanche était de pouvoir rester en pyjama toute la journée ce qu'ils firent tous une fois de plus. Chacun s'installa ensuite dans le salon avec un livre entre les mains. Rosie lisait à haute voix pour s'entrainer à la lecture. Sherlock, ou John, corrigeait sa prononciation lorsque c'était nécessaire.

L'après-midi passait tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du thé qui était aussi celle du « goûter des enfants » comme dirait Rosie. Boissons et gâteaux furent dégustés avec délice. Ils allèrent finir leur lecture avant que l'heure du bain n'arrive pour Rosie. Ce fut Sherlock qui s'en occupa laissant le soin à John de préparer le repas du soir. Ainsi quand la petite fille fut lavée et vêtue à nouveau de son pyjama, ils purent passer à table.

Le repas achevé et les dents lavées, John alla mettre Rosie au lit de bonne heure afin qu'elle soit en forme au petit matin pour commencer une nouvelle semaine. Il lui lut une histoire de souris détective qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sherlock, selon les dires de l'enfant, ce qui eut le don d'amuser le père de Rosie. Le chapitre fini, John borda Rosie malgré les faibles protestations de cette dernière pour avoir la suite. Le père de Rosie ne céda pas et laissa la place à Sherlock. Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui promit de lui raconter la suite des aventures du détective. Fatiguée, Rosie s'en contenta et marmonna un « bonne nuit » à ses parents avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

A bientôt !


	7. Acidité

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! De retour avec notre famille préférée dans un petit texte écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture ! J'en ai profité pour glisser un défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons où je devais glisser la phrase "Viens par ici... Non, mince, ne tombe pas ! Pourquoi ça arrive à chaque fois ?" ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Du haut de ses petites jambes, Rosie marchait doucement dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était mise debout et tenait la position de plus en plus longtemps. John gardait régulièrement un œil sur elle d'autant plus que Sherlock faisait toujours ses étranges expériences dans la cuisine multipliant les dangers. Ce dimanche ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent ce jour-là : Sherlock avait abandonné ses expériences en laissant tout en plan. La table de la cuisine était recouverte de verres emplis de liquides divers et variés. Le fait qu'il y ait autant d'objets sur la table intriguait la petite fille qui tenait à tout prix à attraper un verre. Chose dont John ne se rendit pas compte de suite. Ce fut le silence qui l'alerta. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et chercha sa fille des yeux. Il la vit vers la porte de la cuisine et tendre les bras vers la table.

« Viens par ici Rosie … Non, mince, ne tombe pas ! Pourquoi ça arrive à chaque fois ? soupira John en se dirigeant vers elle alors qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de tomber sur les fesses.

\- Papapapa, babilla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce ? demanda doucement le père de Rosie.

\- Gaaaa, fit Rosie en se tortillant dans les bras de son papa en direction de la table de la cuisine.

\- Non Rosie, ces verres ne sont pas pour toi » gronda doucement John.

Il sortit de la pièce avec elle et la posa dans le salon où ses jouets se trouvaient. Veillant sur elle du coin de l'œil, John retourna dans la cuisine. Il se saisit d'un verre et le renifla. Une forte odeur d'acide lui piqua le nez. Son cœur rata un battement. La chance, ou tout simplement son instinct de père, avait bien fait les choses. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si sa propre fille avait ingurgité un produit dangereux.

John sentit tous les verres et constata qu'ils contenaient tous des substances toxiques. Avec des gestes saccadés par la colère, il les mit à un endroit hors d'atteinte de petites mains enfantines. Il n'en revenait pas que le détective ait oublié sa promesse. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il allait faire plus attention quand Rosie et lui avaient de nouveau aménagé au 221B. Une fois cela fait, John attendit Sherlock de pied ferme pour lui remonter les bretelles. Parce qu'il comptait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure, foi d'un père protecteur !

* * *

Je sais c'est plutôt court mais l'écriture s'est faite en un temps limité avoisinant les 30 minutes ! J'en ai plusieurs comme ça qui devraient bientôt sortir ... ;)

A bientôt !


	8. La librairie

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec un petit texte avec ma famille préférée ! Cette fois-ci, c'est dans le cadre du Challenge d'Avril organisé par le Collectif NoName qui avait pour thème **Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ?** où il faut aussi dire quel est un des livres qui nous a marqué dans notre vie de lecteur ! Ici, j'ai envie de citer _Les Enquêtes d'Enola Holmes_ de Nancy Springer qui est un pastiche de _Sherlock Holmes_. La série nous permet de suivre la jeune sœur Holmes qui va aussi mener ses propres enquêtes et surtout communiquer avec sa mère par le biais du langage des fleurs ! C'est grâce à cette série que j'ai fait connaissance avec cette "langue" qui permet de communiquer des émotions et des sentiments à travers les fleurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

John et Sherlock n'avaient pas compris l'insistance de Rosie à aller à la librairie. Ils avaient tenté de lui soutirer des informations mais la petite fille était têtue. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et tenait à tout prix à son objectif. Tous les trois allèrent à leur lieu favori pour choisir des livres. C'était une grande chaine de librairies mais il y en avait pour tous les goûts et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Rosie se dirigea vers la section dédiée aux livres pour enfants et sortit tous les livres de leur rayon pour regarder les couvertures. Gênés, John et Sherlock rangèrent tant bien que mal les ouvrages que l'enfant empilait par terre. Ils la suivirent sous le regard méfiant du vendeur.

« Rosie ? appela doucement John.

\- Mais pourquoi j'en trouve pas … ? fit Rosie en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Ben … Des livres avec deux papas ! Ça doit bien exister … murmura la petite fille d'une petite voix.

\- Je vais demander, ne bougez pas » fit John en les regardant.

John alla vers le vendeur et lui répéta la demande de la petite fille. La réponse négative, et assez sèche, le surprit. Il ignorait si cela était dû à une réelle ignorance sur le sujet ou si cela était dû à autre chose. Auquel cas, il ne voulait pas y penser. De telles réactions quant à leur famille l'agaçaient. Le pas raide, et militaire, il fit demi-tour.

« Sherlock, Rosie, nous partons, ordonna John en allant prendre la main de la fille pour l'amener vers la sortie.

\- On arrive, fit Sherlock en rangeant précipitamment les livres sortis avant de rejoindre John et Rosie.

\- Attendez ! lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

\- Oui ? grogna John.

\- John … fit Sherlock en essayant de le tempérer.

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous demandiez tout à l'heure et j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait vous satisfaire … fit la jeune femme en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Vraiment ? lança John, perplexe.

\- Oui … Tenez, allez-là, c'est une librairie spécialisée non loin d'ici, vous devriez y trouver votre bonheur, dit la vendeuse en leur tendant un carton de la taille d'un petit marque-page, sortie de sa poche.

\- Oh hé bien … Merci, fit John, surpris de cette aide inattendue.

\- Pas de quoi » répondit la vendeuse en leur souriant avant de retourner à ses occupations dans le magasin.

John regarda le morceau de rectangle qu'il tenait en main et put y lire _Gay's the word_. Il le tourna et découvrit un petit plan pour y aller. Ce n'était pas très loin de leur position. Il tendit le carton à Sherlock qui hocha la tête. Rangeant le précieux sésame, le détective prit la main libre de Rosie avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les trois du magasin.

Rosie demanda où ils allaient. John lui annonça qu'ils allaient dans une autre librairie où ils seraient mieux accueillis. Tout au discutant de choses et d'autres, ils traversèrent Gordon Square puis Tavistock Place avant de tourner sur la droite pour arriver à leur destination finale. Une façade blanche les accueillit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci.

« Voilà, on est arrivés, fit John, nerveux.

\- Gay's … The … Word … déchiffra tant bien que mal Rosie, mais … J'ai déjà entendu ce mot … fit-elle en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

\- Sans doute, marmonna John, allez, venez, on rentre » lança-t-il à haute voix.

D'une main hésitante, John baissa la clenche de la porte d'entrée et entra dans la librairie. Rosie et Sherlock le suivirent. Le propriétaire des lieux et la petite famille échangèrent quelques courtoisies avant que Sherlock aille découvrir les ouvrages présents sur les rayonnages. Il en prit quelques uns en main et les feuilleta avec intérêt. Voyant qu'il était parti dans ses pérégrinations, John et Rosie déambulèrent au milieu de la librairie.

« Papa ! Regarde ! s'exclama Rosie en tirant sur la main.

\- Doucement Rosie, fit John amusé.

\- Oui mais regarde ! Tu crois que ce sont des livres pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir en pointant du doigt des livres colorés situés sur le bas des rayonnages.

\- Fais-moi voir ma puce … dit-il en se penchant au niveau de sa fille pour prendre quelques livres.

\- Alors ? lança la petite fille, impatiente.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que tu cherches ma puce, répondit John après avoir feuilleté quelques livres.

\- Trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir les montrer à la maitresse alors ! fit Rosie, excitée par l'idée.

\- A ta maitresse … ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda John, perdu.

\- Ben … Elle lit que des histoires avec un papa et une maman … Sauf que j'ai pas de maman, j'ai deux papas ! clama-t-elle à son père.

\- Rosie … Tu as une maman … dit doucement John.

\- Je sais mais elle n'est pas là ! C'est Sherlock qui est à la maison ! » fit la petite fille.

A cela, John ne sut pas quoi dire parce que c'était la vérité. Une fois la paix rétablie entre eux, Sherlock avait pris de plus en plus de place dans leur vie à tous les deux. John avait accepté de le laisser entrer dans leur petite bulle sans pour autant oublier Mary. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient pris soin d'expliquer à Rosie une partie de leur histoire. Il soupira doucement en songeant que pour le moment ce n'était pas important, que Rosie se souciait uniquement de l'instant présent. Les livres en main, John se releva.

« Tu veux prendre quel livre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois en choisir un seul ? demanda Rosie en le regardant, l'air suppliant.

\- Plusieurs si ça te fait plaisir, soupira John, faible devant la moue suppliante de sa fille.

\- Bon alors … J'aime bien celui avec les pingouins, celui où le garçon fait l'avion, celui avec les garçons bleus et puis ceux avec pleins de couleurs **(1)** ! fit joyeusement Rosie.

\- Tu es sûre Rosie ? demanda John.

\- Oui papa ! » lança la petite fille qui sautillait sur place.

John regarda à nouveau les livres, fit une pile et les posa quelques instants le temps de ranger ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis. Une fois cela fait, il reprit les précieux ouvrages en main et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il se tourna pour vérifier que Rosie était bien là, ce qui fut le cas. Il chercha ensuite Sherlock du regard.

« Sherlock ? appela John.

\- Hmm ? fut l'unique réaction du concerné.

\- Tu viens ? On y va ! lança John.

\- J'arrive … lança Sherlock.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda John en allant trouver Sherlock.

\- Je … lis ? répondit le concerné en le fixant, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? fit le père de Rosie, éberlué en regardant la position de Sherlock.

\- Des livres ? répondit Sherlock qui était entouré d'une multitude d'ouvrages.

\- Bon sang de bois Sherlock … Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » soupira John.

Il se pencha pour ranger les livres où ils étaient mais se figea en voyant certaines couvertures. Il se mit à rougir comme une tomate et les empila aussi vite que possible. Il voulut les ranger mais le libraire intervint en l'aidant à les replacer au bon endroit. Sherlock finit par se lever en ayant encore des livres entre les mains. Il n'était pas décidé à les lâcher.

« J'imagine que ce sont les livres que tu veux garder ? marmonna John, rouge de gêne.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu de livres aussi intéressants ! lança Sherlock, enthousiaste.

\- Bon hé bien … Allons-y dans ce cas-là » fit John en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le comptoir.

Le libraire, et propriétaire des lieux, enregistra les livres de tout le monde. La note fut salée mais John ne dit rien en voyant les visages heureux de Rosie et Sherlock. John se dit qu'ils avaient trouvé une perle rare grâce à cette vendeuse. De cela, John n'en doutait pas quand il voyait l'enthousiasme du duo sur le chemin du retour. Parce ils avaient trouvé un lieu accueillant où ils allaient pouvoir revenir régulièrement en toute sérénité.

* * *

 **(1)** Les livres que je décris existent vraiment, je glisse les titres ici : _And Tango make three_ de Justin Richardson et Peter Parnell, _Daddy, Papa and me_ de Leslea Newman, _One Dads Two dads, brown dad, blue dads_ de Johnny Valentine, _This Day in June_ de Gayle Pitman, _The Great big book of families_ de Mary Hoffman

A bientôt pour de nouvelles tranches de vie !


	9. Danse !

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Ce texte aurait dû paraitre hier à l'occasion de la Journée mondiale de la danse (si si ça existe !) mais je ne savais pas trop quelle forme il allait avoir alors que j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire ! J'ai eu l'illumination que tardivement lol ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

John avait donné rendez-vous à Sherlock à la salle de spectacle utilisé pour les représentations de fin d'année. Le détective ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu ce qui inquiétait un peu le médecin. Pourtant, c'était une tradition que tous les élèves du conservatoire de musique et de danse se retrouvaient dans la salle afin de présenter, devant leurs parents, le travail fourni tout au long de l'année.

Le père de Rosie mettait un point d'honneur à être présent. Il savait que Rosie avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'avoir vu s'entrainer encore et encore dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait autant et il avait dû l'obliger à lever le pied. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant qui allait à l'école, avait des devoirs à faire, jouait seule ou avec ses camarades et qui profitait de ses papas.

John sourit en pensant à tous les moments qu'ils passaient tous les trois. Il espérait que Sherlock n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour que cela fasse des souvenirs en plus à partager plus tard. Mais il voyait les parents arriver et s'installer, nulle trace de Sherlock. Déçu, il alla trouva un siège pour attendre le début de la représentation avec les autres spectateurs.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent laissant uniquement la scène illuminée. Le directeur du conservatoire vint faire un discours pour remercier les parents d'être présents et pour saluer le travail fourni par les élèves de tous les niveaux. Il renvoya tout le monde au programme présent sur les sièges. John se releva légèrement pour récupérer la feuille. Il essaya de lire dans l'obscurité ce qui était écrit dessus mais cela ne fut guère simple. Dépité, il garda le feuillet sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus.

Il prêta vaguement attention à ce qu'il se passait sur la scène et applaudit en même temps que les autres. Il devait bien se l'avouer : il y avait des jeunes talentueux ! Mais ils n'arrivaient pas encore à la cheville du talent de Sherlock pour le violon. John ne savait pas si Sherlock était passé par une école de musique pour apprendre à jouer. Il en doutait tant son style était unique. Après tout, il savait de quoi il parlait tant il avait entendu Sherlock jouer de son instrument de jour comme de nuit. Il avait beau être absent, John entendait quand même la musique de Sherlock hanter son esprit. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par celle-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fronce les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose clochait.

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se figea en voyant la scène. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que c'était au tour des classes de danse de passer sur la scène. Le premier duo n'était autre que … Rosie et Sherlock. Bouche bée, le père de Rosie suivit des yeux l'évolution du duo sur la scène. Il n'en revenait pas de les voir tous les deux sur la même scène. Au rythme du violon de Sherlock, Rosie exécutait à la perfection ses pas de danse classique. Ils étaient simples mais elle avait la grâce d'un papillon. Pourtant, cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle dansait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'acharnait à s'entrainer autant malgré ses remontrances !

Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait sur scène. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas entendre à nouveau _cette_ musique, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que sa fille danserait avec une fougue toute enfantine sur _ces_ quelques notes sortant du violon. La ritournelle tourna encore un peu jusqu'à ce que les notes diminuent, jusqu'à ce que Rosie ralentisse, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

Les poils hérissés, ce fut un John ému qui se leva en même temps que les autres parents pour applaudir à tout rompre le duo qui saluait le public. Celui-ci eut droit à de nombreux applaudissements rendant fier le père de Rosie. Il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Sherlock mais il avait toujours peur qu'une enquête surgisse d'un instant à l'autre. John s'installa à nouveau sur son siège et suivit vaguement les autres danseurs mais il n'avait plus la tête à cela. Il finit par se lever et marmonna des excuses aux parents qu'il dérangeait en se levant.

John sortit de la salle, réussit à trouver une personne, se présenta et se fit indiquer les coulisses. Le chemin en tête, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était sûr de retrouver Sherlock et Rosie. Sa destination était constituée d'un couloir avec une multitude de portes ouvertes. Il essayait de regarder aussi discrètement que possible l'intérieur des pièces mais ce fut les rires d'enfants qui le guida. Il toqua à une porte pour annoncer sa présence. Le professeur de danse de la jeune troupe ouvrit la porte en grand et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Bonjour, est-ce que Rosie et Sherlock sont là ? demanda John.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Holmes est dans une autre pièce mais je préviens Rosie de votre présence, répondit le professeur, Rosie ! Ton papa est là ! appela-t-elle en gardant la porte entrouverte.

\- Papa ! s'exclama la petite fille, alors tu m'as vu ? j'étais comment dis ? demanda-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son père.

\- Tu étais parfaite mon ange, répondit John en lui embrassant le front, est-ce que je peux la récupérer ? demanda-t-il au professeur de danse.

\- Hé bien vue son avance, elle ne fait pas la représentation de groupe donc oui, vous pouvez la récupérer, répondit-t-elle.

\- Comment ça en avance … ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Si elle le souhaite, elle pourra intégrer une autre classe pour pouvoir évoluer à un autre rythme qui pourrait lui convenir, dit-elle.

\- Oh … Nous en parlerons en famille et nous reviendrons vers vous, dit-il, abasourdi.

\- Entendu, au revoir Monsieur, au revoir Rosie, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'un puis à l'autre.

\- Au revoir » fit le duo en cœur.

La porte se referma sur le père et la fille les laissant seuls dans le couloir. John regarda sa fille qui s'était blottie contre son cou comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. John lui demanda si elle savait où se trouvait _daddy_ et il eut droit à un doigt pointé dans une direction en guise de réponse. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné et appela Sherlock. Celui-ci répondit un "j'arrive " d'une voix étouffée.

Le musicien sortit de la pièce où il venait de ranger son violon. Il portait la boîte à la main et se dirigeait vers John et Rosie. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre comme intimidés, comme pris en faute.

« Je … Toi d'abord ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Désolé de t'avoir caché ce que nous faisions, dit Sherlock, gêné.

\- Hé bien maintenant je sais pourquoi Rosie dansait tout le temps et pourquoi tu n'étais pas souvent là le soir … commenta-t-il.

\- En fait, je profitais des entraînements de Rosie pour m'entraîner avec elle, cela nous a permis de perfectionner notre spectacle, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Cela fait des semaines qu'on prépare ça en cachette parce qu'on voulait te faire la surprise, fit la petite voix de Rosie en sortant du giron paternel.

\- Et c'était réussi, je ne pensais pas entendre à nouveau la musique du … du mariage, fit John, ému.

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir si tu entendais en permanence la musique alors on a voulu te ménager … dit doucement Sherlock.

\- Mais cela fait des années ! protesta John.

\- Oui mais ça te rappelle maman, intervint Rosie.

\- Comment … Comment le sais-tu ? demanda John en écartant légèrement sa fille de lui surpris qu'elle sache ce détail.

\- Ben … C'est _daddy_ qui me l'a dit quand j'ai trouvé le CD au milieu des livres, je ne savais pas ce que c'était alors j'ai écouté avec mon appareil à musique, je me suis mise à danser en même temps et _daddy_ m'a vu et entendu, raconta à toute vitesse la petite fille, il m'a raconté que c'était la musique qu'il avait faite pour ton mariage avec maman et que ça te rendait triste de penser à elle … finit-elle en regardant son père avec une mine chafouine.

\- Oh Rosie … C'est du passé tout ça … Même si certaines choses me rappellent des souvenirs que je ne peux pas oublier, ce sont uniquement des souvenirs d'accord ? dit doucement John,

\- D'accord papa, répondit Rosie en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Bien et si on rentrait à la maison ? Je pourrai te montrer les photos, certaines sont drôles grâce à _daddy_ qui venaient sur toutes les photos » fit-il en regardant le concerné en souriant.

Sherlock grogna mais préféra sourire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Ils prirent le chemin du retour tout en parlant du spectacle. Sherlock réfléchissait à un nouveau morceau de musique qu'il pourrait jouer afin que Rosie puisse aussi danser dessus. Parce qu'il espérait bien être un jour aux côtés de John, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas arriver … _là_! Mais voilà je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être enfin temps que je parle un peu de Mary …

A bientôt !

PS : avec le mot _classique_ à glisser dedans, ce texte fait parti d'une participation au Super 2000 de _La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons._


	10. Bonne fête papas !

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait déjà un mois et demi que j'avais posté le dernier texte …Je reviens donc pour un dixième texte pour une occasion bien particulière : la fête des pères ! J'ai choisi de publier à la date française mais vous pouvez imaginer que c'est un autre dimanche, il n'y a pas de soucis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Rosie s'était réveillée, surexcitée. Elle savait que ce jour-là était un dimanche important et elle avait hâte de pouvoir se lever. Ses papas lui avaient dit qu'elle devait éviter d'attendre trop longtemps seule dans le salon même si elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. Elle avait allumé sa lampe de chevet pour pouvoir regarder un livre. La petite fille guettait le bruit dans la chambre de ses papas. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Les pas légers, c'était Sherlock. Les pas lourds, c'était John. Elle avait appris à les différencier à force de tendre l'oreille. Là, les deux s'étaient levés en même temps. Rosie attendit que ses papas soient tous les deux descendus avant de pouvoir se lever. Elle récupéra les deux paquets qu'elle avait caché dans un recoin de sa chambre puis les cala tant bien que mal dans une main pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

L'enfant descendit prudemment les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au salon. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine et se dirigea tout de suite vers l'endroit en question. Elle mit les mains derrière son dos et entra dans la pièce. Rosie embrassa ses papas pour leur dire bonjour et se recula avec un air sérieux sur son petit visage sous leurs yeux amusés.

« _Daddies_ , aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des papas et la maitresse a dit qu'on devait vous faire pleins de bisous et de câlins mais c'est un peu bête ce qu'elle dit ! Parce que je vous en fais tous les jours ! Pis c'est débile de vouloir fêter ses parents une fois par an ! Je vous dis tout le temps que je vous aime … déclara-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés, mais j'ai fait comme les autres et je vous ai fait des cadeaux ! Vous voulez quelle main ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- La droite, répondit John.

\- Je suppose que je dois dire la gauche » répondit Sherlock.

Rosie tendit le paquet gauche à John et le paquet droit à Sherlock. Elle ne vit pas les sourires amusés que ses parents échangèrent par-dessus leur tasse de café en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas respecté leurs indications. Ils ne dirent rien et prirent les paquets tendus. Sous le regard anxieux de la petite fille, ils les ouvrirent. John découvrit un porte-clef fait avec des perles en bois formant le mot DADDIES entouré de cœurs. Sherlock trouva un cadre avec une photo de leur famille. Attendris, ils remercièrent la petite fille qui était fière d'avoir réussi quelque chose de ses mains.

Satisfaite, Rosie mangea en compagnie de ses papas avant de faire une toilette rapide. Elle resta jouer dans le salon pendant que John retirait le porte-clef fait l'année passée pour mettre le nouveau. Il rangea soigneusement l'ancien dans une boite souvenirs tandis que Sherlock mettait le cadre sur le manteau de la journée. Ce n'était pas le premier mais qu'importe, il tenait vraiment à tous les mettre. Ces photos étaient d'autant plus précieuses qu'elles signifiaient beaucoup pour lui. Tous deux ne savaient pas trop comment Rosie se débrouillait pour leur faire deux cadeaux et, étonnement, ils tenaient pas à le savoir. Ils voulaient laisser ce mystère en place.

Rosie ignorait les pensées de ses papas et continuait de jouer. Elle était toujours aussi franche dans ses jeux à croire que Sherlock déteignait sur elle ! Cela amusait John qui fixait son compagnon avec tendresse. La journée s'écoula entre jeux, temps de pause et travail qu'il soit scolaire ou non. La petite famille aimait ces journées qui passaient lentement leur laissant le temps de profiter de chaque instant.

Rosie fut triste que le soir soit déjà là parce que cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir se coucher. Ses parents réussirent à la distraire en lui promettant une histoire à deux voix. La petite fille retrouva le sourire et se précipita, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, dans sa chambre. Parce qu'elle aimait entendre les voix de ses papas bien-aimés alors que la nuit était tombée, parce qu'elles étaient comme une douce musique à son oreille, parce que c'étaient ses papas adorés.

* * *

Bon et j'avoue, j'ai un peu modifié la citation suivante qui a été tirée par Neko de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : « Dans la nuit, la voix de ma bien-aimée ... Quelle douce musique à mon oreille ! » (William Shakespeare - _Romeo et Juliette_ _) pour mieux l'intégrer à mon texte ! :p_

A bientôt !


	11. Varicelle

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un petit quelque chose écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture. Les dés tirés avaient pour image un lit, un singe et le fait d'offrir un cadeau. Je le gardais depuis un moment dans mes dossiers … Alors hop ! Un petit coup de balai dedans et le voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Rosie était coincée au lit depuis quelques jours. La varicelle l'épuisait au point que son état inquiétait ses papas. La petite fille n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle était apathique au point de s'écrouler de fatigue quand elle regardait un livre. Il n'y avait que les singeries de Sherlock qui arrivaient à la faire sourire. En voyant cela, le détective multipliait les grimaces pour l'amuser au plus grand désespoir de John qui se retrouvait avec deux enfants sur les bras dont un à soigner autant que possible. Sherlock plaida en disant que c'était pour la cause : Rosie retrouvait un semblant de joie de vivre ! Soupirant, John lui concéda ce point. Il était vrai que les pitreries avaient le mérite de détendre Rosie qui mangeait de nouveau des petits morceaux de nourriture et non plus des biberons de lait ou de soupe. L'enfant retrouva un peu d'énergie ce qui soulagea John et Sherlock. Elle put descendre au salon où ses papas l'attendaient avec un cadeau dans les mains. Ils disaient que c'était pour avoir été courageuse. Le paquet en main, elle tenta d'en deviner le contenu en le secouant mais rien n'y fit. Dépitée, elle alla s'installer sur le canapé et en déchira le papier pour découvrir une mallette de docteur comme celle de papa ! Contente, elle récupéra les peluches qui étaient à côté d'elle et les soigna retrouvant ainsi toute son énergie d'enfant prêt à s'amuser dès que possible sous les yeux attendris de ses papas !

* * *

J'ai encore pas mal de petites vignettes de ce style qui paraitront au fil de ce mois de juillet ! ;)

A bientôt !

PS : j'en profite pour dire que ce drabble (250 mots) entre dans les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons !


	12. Anniversaire

**Titre :** La famille du 221B Baker Street

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à Conan Doyle pour l'univers d'origine et qu'ils ont été repris par Moffat et Gatiss pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un petit quelque chose écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture. Les dés tirés avaient pour image un linge, une tortue et une couronne. Cela donne cette nouvelle petite vignette ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore quelques unes à publier ... ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Rosie : c'était son anniversaire. A cette occasion, John et Sherlock avaient organisé une petite fête réunissant tous leurs proches qu'ils avaient invité au cottage des parents de Sherlock. Ils couraient dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt à temps. John aidait Rosie à s'habiller de sa plus belle tenue tandis que Sherlock essayait de rassembler toutes leurs affaires pour le week-end spécial anniversaire.

Une fois Rosie prête, John sortit de la pièce pour se préparer à son tour. Laissée seule, la petite fille alla récupérer sa couronne de princesse en sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle allait être au centre de l'attention de tous. La petite demoiselle sortit de sa chambre et descendit en hâte les marches. Elle se planta au beau milieu du salon et chantonna une petite comptine apprise à l'école en attendant que John et Sherlock soient prêts à partir.

Ils débarquèrent dans le salon avec leurs affaires, prirent Rosie par la main et descendirent récupérer Mrs Hudson avant de prendre la route grâce à la voiture louée pour l'occasion. Ravie d'avoir un auditoire, Rosie parla tout le long du chemin avec Mrs Hudson. Ce furent les oreilles sifflantes qu'ils arrivèrent au cottage où ils furent accueillis en grandes pompes.

Rosie se précipita dans les bras de ses grands-parents Holmes qui l'embrassèrent avec joie. Mycroft et Greg se laissèrent embrasser par la petite fille tout comme Molly qui avait fini par faire la paix avec la petite famille. Bien qu'ils se soient tous vus plus ou moins récemment, ils s'échangèrent les dernières nouvelles. Après tout, ils avaient toujours des choses à se raconter. Rosie n'hésitait pas à participer aux conversations en racontant de long en large et en travers les aventures de leur petite tortue vivant dans leur salle de classe tout en mangeant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce fut dans cette ambiance bon enfant que le temps passa rendant la journée plus agréable que jamais.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	13. Volcan

Hello tout le monde ! Nouvelle petite publication estivale ! La base de ce texte écrit en 30 min ? Une série de dés représentant un cartable, un visage souriant et un volcan ! Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien de rien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

John tenait la main de Rosie tout le long du trajet pour aller à l'école. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et il ne tenait pas à la perdre sur le chemin. Il écoutait ce que lui racontait sa fille tout en leur évitant de se cogner aux obstacles ou aux gens.

Leur destination atteinte, père et fille s'arrêtèrent à la porte de l'école. John se pencha pour embrasser Rosie qui fila sitôt son père parti. Elle alla rejoindre ses camarades de classe et se glissa dans la conversation portant sur leur week-end. Rosie posa son cartable à terre pour retirer sa veste et le reprit en main quand sa maitresse fut arrivée.

Celle-ci leur annonça qu'ils allaient étudier les volcans et que pour cela ils allaient faire l'expérience d'en construire. Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie à cette idée. La maitresse leur expliqua comme ils allaient le fabriquer. Tous les petits écoliers étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, fascinés. Pour les faire réagir, l'adulte tapa dans ses mains faisant sursauter les enfants. Elle leur proposa ensuite de sortir dans la cour et ce, une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré tout le matériel.

Rosie et ses camarades prirent chacun quelque chose en main allant de bouteilles en plastique en passant par les cônes en carton. La maitresse s'occupa des produits un peu plus dangereux. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cour, chacun plaça un élément de construction par terre. Ils se reculèrent tous et attendirent que l'institutrice place le vinaigre et le bicarbonate dans la bouteille. De leurs grands yeux, les enfants assistèrent à l'éruption. D'abord effrayés, ils se mirent à rire devant le phénomène et voulurent recommencer une nouvelle fois ce que la maitresse fit de bonne grâce.

Après cela, elle eut bien du mal à les faire rentrer à l'intérieur mais il y parvint tout de même. La journée s'écoula alors bien vite. Les explications sur les volcans furent faciles à comprendre grâce à l'expérience accomplie et tous sortirent de l'école enchantés d'avoir appris quelque chose. Mais les parents, y compris John et Sherlock, le furent un peu moins quand leur progéniture voulut reproduire l'essai à la maison et ce au risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts !

* * *

Et on se retrouve tout de suite pour une série de drabbles ... ;)


	14. Au fil de la vie

Hello de nouveau ! Je poste cette petite série de drabbles ici parce qu'ils rentrent bien dans l'ambiance de ce recueil ... Chaque drabble fait 100 mots et ils ont été écrits en 7 min lors d'un Atelier organisé par Elizabeth Mary Holmes - que je remercie ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont donné les différents mots - du Collectif NoName ! Bonne lecture ! Ou plutôt devrai-je dire ... Bonne dégustation ? ;)

* * *

Chocolat (Haru-Carnage)

John et Sherlock allèrent chercher Rosie à l'école. Ils le faisaient autant que possible. Ils savaient que cela faisait plaisir à la petite fille. Et elle leur rendait bien. Elle se précipitait vers eux en courant et criait sa joie de les voir.

John se baissa vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'école. Direction la maison pour le goûter. Composé de pain, de chocolat et de lait. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse exister en ce monde !

xXx

Epine (Haru-Carnage)

Pendant que Rosie jouait et que ses papas discutaient de choses plus ou moins sérieuses, ceux-ci furent déconcentrés par un cri de Rosie. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers une petite fille sanglotante et se tenant la main. John s'agenouilla et réconforta sa fille sous le regard inquiet de Sherlock.

Le médecin réussit à faire desserrer la petite main et découvrit une petite épine plantée dans le doigt. John se releva pour fouiller dans la poche de Sherlock pour sortir une pince à épiler. Il se baissa de nouveau et retira l'écharde au plus grand soulagement de la petite fille.

xXx

Règle (Blue Wendigo)

La petite famille avait décidé de sortir quelques jeux de société pour pouvoir jouer tous ensemble. Le premier jeu auquel ils voulaient jouer était simple, c'était celui des petits chevaux. Sherlock s'était fait un devoir d'expliquer les règles du jeu et tentait tant bien que mal de les lui expliquer depuis une bonne demi-heure sous le regard hilare de John. Le brun fusilla du regard son compagnon dont les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Pendant que Sherlock boudait et que John riait à gorge déployée, Rosie avait fini par se faire une raison et jouait toute seule en inventant ses propres règles.

xXx

Cristal (Paul)

Rosie était une enfant curieuse. Elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses. C'est pourquoi John ne fut guère surpris que sa fille ait une nouvelle lubie. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe d'une passion à une autre et ce, rapidement. Cette fois-ci, cela concernait la minéralogie.

John ne savait pas trop que faire pour assouvir sa curiosité. Il se souvint juste qu'il y avait des pierres au musée d'histoire naturelle. Il proposa à Rosie et à Sherlock d'y aller pour pouvoir les découvrir en vrai. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait de proposer cela en voyant les mines épanouies devant lui.

xXx

Ceinture (Elizabeth M. Holmes)

John était désespéré. Il avait envoyé Sherlock et Rosie faire les magasins mais ils étaient revenus avec des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à la taille de l'enfant. John comprit que Sherlock était allé très vite n'appréciant guère faire du shopping. Son compagnon n'avait pas fait attention à ce _léger_ détail. Le père de Rosie récupéra le matériel de couture pour faire des ourlets aux pantalons. La séance d'essayage fut longue et laborieuse. Ils finirent par en arriver à bout même s'il savait que sa fille allait être obligée de porter une ceinture pour que cela tienne comme il faut !

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle vignette de vie ! :)

A très vite !


	15. Au bord de la mer

Hello ! Nouveau petit drabble avec notre famille préférée ! Cette foisi-ci, le défi était d'écrire en 30 min sur des dés représentant un personnage entre deux chemins, un poulpe et une loupe ! C'est définitivement un appel aux vacances ! :p En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture en compagnie des personnages repris par Gatiss et Moffat ! :)

* * *

John, Sherlock et Rosie étaient en vacances au bord de la mer. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à explorer ce qui se trouvait autour de leur location. Parfois, Rosie ronchonnait un peu et avait tendance à se diriger vers le chemin qui menait vers la plage mais elle était rappelée par ses parents. Ils lui promirent d'y aller sitôt leur balade achevée ce qui motivait la petite fille à avancer plus vite sauf que cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Sherlock s'arrêtait régulièrement pour analyser de près son environnement. Rosie, qui était une enfant aussi curieuse que joueuse, se prenait au jeu et écoutait avec attention ce que lui expliquait Sherlock. John était content d'avoir choisi une balade qui était, de base, courte.

Tous les trois avancèrent au rythme des découvertes du détective. Rosie finit par oublier sa mauvaise humeur et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'entendre Sherlock lui raconter de nouvelles histoires. Il avait un don pour raconter les faits aussi ennuyeux soient-ils. Ils finirent par arriver au bout de leur balade à la plus grande surprise de l'enfant qui ne pensait pas que c'était déjà fini. John se mit à rire et lui rappela son attitude boudeuse du matin. Dépitée, Rosie baissa la tête. Son père s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le menton.

« Hey trésor, ne sois pas triste comme ça, on peut continuer à découvrir de nouvelles choses sur la plage, je suis sur qu'il y a un tas d'histoires à raconter encore ! dit doucement John.

\- Tu crois ? fit Rosie d'une petite voix.

\- J'en suis sûr ! » affirma John d'une voix forte.

Pour affirmer ses dires, Sherlock prit Rosie par la main et l'amena sur la plage. De son regard perçant, il repéra des os de seiche sur le sable et proposa à la petite fille de les ramasser pour pouvoir les analyser à la loupe quand ils rentreraient. Ils pourraient s'amuser à les comparer pour savoir s'ils étaient de la même famille ce qui enthousiasma Rosie. Après tout, elle adorait les histoires de familles à commencer par celles racontées par ses parents.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	16. Sur des échasses

Hello ! Nouveau petit drabble tout léger écrit en temps limité lors d'un atelier d'écriture organisé sur le discord Yaoifr. C'était un tirage de prompt au hasard et j'ai eu le droit à _échasses_ que j'ai associé à nos personnages favoris ! :) Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chez les Holmes-Watson, le week-end était souvent consacré à la détente. L'une des activités préférées de Rosie était de sortir découvrir de nouvelles choses. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle fut toute excitée quand John lui annonça qu'ils allaient aller au cirque. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait y mettre les pieds et elle trépignait d'impatience sous le regard amusé de Sherlock.

La petite fille ne tenait plus en place au plus grand désespoir de John qui espérait qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille. Il fallut s'installer sur les bancs et attendre l'arrivée de Monsieur Loyal pour que Rosie se calme. Elle le fut définitivement quand le spectacle commença. Elle riait quand les clowns étaient sur leurs échasses et qu'ils faisaient semblant de tomber. Elle était aussi émerveillée par les multiples acrobaties se déroulant sur la piste de sable. Et bien après la fin de spectacle, ses yeux brillaient encore de la magie de l'instant passé.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	17. Fin de l'été, début de l'automne

Hello ! Petit drabble sans prétention écrit en temps limité sur le discord Yaoifr sur la base d'une image représentant un ciel bleu avec un arbre se parant de ses couleurs de l'automne ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Fin de l'été, début de l'automne. Chaleur estivale, douceur automnale. Le temps était idéal pour profiter du parc à la sortie de l'école. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Rosie préférait. Surtout quand John ou Sherlock voire les deux étaient avec elle.

Elle abandonnait son cartable et son veston. Elle retirait ses chaussures et se précipitait dans l'herbe verte. Que cela soit John ou Sherlock, ils avaient bien tenté de l'en empêcher mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête alors ils la laissaient faire. Du moment qu'elle obéissait à leur injonction pour rentrer à la maison, ils pouvaient se le permettre.

Et puis les deux hommes savaient que cela était difficile pour elle de rester enfermer dans une salle de classe. Tous les trois avaient l'habitude de beaucoup sortir depuis qu'elle était enfant. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de changer leurs habitudes. Cela leur faisait du bien de prendre l'air et de prendre du temps pour eux. Pour leur famille.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	18. C'est quoi une maman ?

Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté quoi que ce soit par ici mais hm j'ai pris le temps d'organiser mes publications qui s'étaient accumulées depuis un moment ... Il y aura donc quelques bricoles publiées sur le fandom _Sherlock_! Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec ce petit texte écrit en 30 min sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel avec le prompt **C'est quoi une maman ? C'est aussi doux que du coton.** En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Rosie venait de vivre ses premiers jours d'école. Une certaine routine s'était déjà mise en place : John la déposait le matin et Sherlock, parfois accompagné de son compagnon, venait la récupérer le soir. La petite fille regardait les grandes personnes autour d'elle et elle voyait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de dames.

« Dad, c'est qui les dames avec les autres enfants ? demanda la petite fille un soir en récupérant ses affaires dans le couloir.

\- Je ne sais pas Rosie … Ce sont sans doute leur maman, leur nounou, leur tante … énonça Sherlock.

\- Leur marraine comme Molly ? Leur grand-mère comme Granny Holmes et Granny Hudson ? rajouta Rosie.

\- Probablement » approuva Sherlock en lui prenant la main à la sortie de l'école.

L'enfant ne demanda plus rien et répondit comme elle put à l'enchainement de questions de Sherlock. Son _dad_ voulait tout savoir mais il finit par ralentir le rythme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la petite fille ne répondait plus comme il fallait à ses questions. Il la laissa tranquille jusqu'à la maison. Sherlock et Rosie retrouvèrent John qui venait de rentrer de son cabinet médical. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir adapter ses horaires pour pouvoir être autant que possible auprès de ses deux amours.

« DADDY ! » s'exclama Rosie en courant vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

John la réceptionna et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Rosie répondit par l'affirmative même si elle gigota de gêne dans l'étreinte paternelle. Perplexe, John interrogea Sherlock du regard. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire.

« Je crois qu'il y a trop de femmes à l'école, dit Sherlock.

\- Trop ... de femmes ? fit John, perplexe.

\- Quelque chose comme ça … » fit le détective en haussant les épaules.

John soupira, dépité de ne pas avoir de réponses claires. Il appela Rosie qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle réagit mollement. Son père insista. Rosie finit par faire face à son père qui lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« Ça fait quoi d'avoir une maman ? » questionna la petite fille.

Son père se raidit, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Il chercha comment répondre à sa fille sous le regard curieux de Sherlock. John inspira et expira doucement avant de lui dire dans un souffle qu'avoir une maman … C'était comme trouver un endroit aussi doux que du coton parce qu'elle aime beaucoup son enfant. Même si elle n'était plus là avec elle, avec eux.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
